


Favorite (Bonus Drabble)

by InfiniteObsession



Series: Idol Verse [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: Bonus Drabble for all the love I received for (Got A Secret [Can you keep it?]) http://archiveofourown.org/works/15453048





	Favorite (Bonus Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Drabble for all the love I received for (Got A Secret [Can you keep it?]) http://archiveofourown.org/works/15453048

"I always _knew_ he was your favorite."  
  
"He's not-- that's not what this means, Lee Sungyeol! _Ya_! How is that the first thing any of you say?" Sunggyu splutters out, glaring at the half-amused, half-dazed expressions of his dongsaengs.  
  
"That's _totally_ what it means." Woohyun mutters, a barely concealed expression of glee on his bloated face.  
  
Myungsoo is looking at them weirdly, not in a judgmental way, just in the way he usually does where he's thinking about something really hard but begins to space out mid-thought. And suddenly he's laughing his ass off, shaking poor Dongwoo by the shoulders.  
  
"The videos!!! HAHAHA!"  
  
It takes the group a minute to catch on but when they do, even Sungjong is full on giggling and leaning against his hyungs in the way he only does when he is well and truly amused.  
  
And in between the kids swapping video links of fancams and digital manipulations of them in compromising positions, Sunggyu and Woohyun's eyes meet and yeah, this is their future and it's so close to perfection all they can do is grin quietly at each other.


End file.
